Uncle Garm Garm
A beloved holovision persona, who died shortly before the Reaper War. Born Mannovai Selok Ovric Dast Tamrin Nerillin Leinth, Garm was the creator and host of “At the Farm with Uncle Garm Garm,” which grew from a local net-access program to the most popular children’s show in the galaxy during its thirty standard-year history. The show was shown across Citadel Space, and even occasionally saw broadcast within the Batarian Hegemony. They even had the show on Solregit, translated into badly dubbed Aplis. The dub was awful and yet still popular. Consisting of both genuinely innocent edutainment for youngsters, and sly barely-disguised innuendo for the older crowd, the show remained a fixture for many early-to-rise workers and educational institutions. Throughout the years, Garm was steadily awarded many accolades, such as the Mannovai Cluster and Citadel Media Bridge Award, for his genuine love of discovery and learning for all age groups. History The show was not without its controversies. Five years into production, "Captain Grumpy the Cranky Krogan" was introduced, played by Manalok Ven, a krogan who had previously only performed as a stunt man and in amateur pornography: "My record was crap at the time, but Garm didn't care. He said I was the best guy for the job. I got the callback, and I'll be here ‘til they pry the show from my cold dead hands." Other controversial characters included “Bereh'Nard the Boisterous Batarian,” “Rakkity the Rockety Rachni,” and most recently “Zip-Zap the Friendly Geth,” which fuelled rumors that the show’s anonymous funding was coming from artificial intelligences, as part of a vast conspiracy to enslave organics. A fierce advocate of both individuality and pacifism, Garm would often lend his likeness and voice to causes espousing tolerance and peaceful interaction between species and cultures. "Look, for every story there are two sides, and for every soldier in a battle there's a family they came from," said Garm in an interview for Galactic Entertainment, "You can't just ignore those things, and vilify every single individual from a species, just you because don't understand them or what they want out of life. Life's just too short to hate. If people understood that we'd all be a lot better off." While often called obstinately naïve by his critical peers, Garm stuck to his beliefs throughout his life, often touring less developed systems in an effort to bring publicity to the natives' plight and donating much of his show's profits to various charity organizations. Post-Garm Though fans were uncertain about the show's fate following its creator and lead's eventual death, it was revealed that Manalok was named sole executor and principal controller of the program in Garm's will. He was quick to mollify fears of an "updating" of the show's core presentation: "We aren't changing anything. He's still going to be in the intro, his name will stay on the titles, and his face will be on the mantle-holo, period. The only change is Captain Grumpy will be a bit less grumpy after he learns the ‘Lesson of the Day’; everyone is on board and we're 100% committed to making kids happier, no matter what species they are." Ven also announced the show's anonymous financier had already been consulted, and funding would continue without interruption. The final episode with Garm was entitled "Happy Holidays: Celebrating and Dancing around the Galaxy" and was due to air on the date coinciding with the Earth holiday Christmas. Characters * Uncle Garm Garm * Gaisus the Talkative Turian * Harry the Hungry Human * Captain Grumpy the Cranky Krogan * Bereh'Nard the Boisterous Batarian * Rakkity the Rockety Rachni * Zip-Zap the Friendly Geth * Questa'Lin the Quirky Quarian, flying around in her ship Adventure. Episodes *The episode where Garm Garm and Captain Grumpy have an argument and promise never to be friends ever again. And then Gaisus the Talkative Turian falls down a well and Garm Garm and Grump have to work together to save her. The lesson of the day is "no matter what, helping people is the most important thing you can do." (Note that the original plan was for Grumpy to fall down the well, only for Manalok Ven to suggest Gaisus be down there as a means of giving more focus to Gaisus' actress, who had been out of focus that season). *The episode where Captain Grumpy goes to the land of imagination and gets lost, and Garm Garm and the puppet brigade have to bring him back. The moral? "Using your imagination is fun, but you should never let it run away with you." *The episode introducing Harry the Hungry Human, in an adventure with Gaisus the Talkative Turian, in an episode encouraging reconciliation. *The episode where Captain Grumpy and Gaisus are both trapped in an underground mine shaft, and despite the issues between their races, work together in order to escape. *The episode where Garm Garm's pet fish dies. Other Trivia A holographic representation of Garm Garm was hired for the Leaving the Ducts charity dinner by Laykalar. Laykalar's occasional companion Sounds From the Flooded Hollows got into a philosophical debate in which she accused Gaisus the Talkative Turian of heresy. Kenlin Tola insists that Uncle Garm Garm wasn't worth watching - a controversial opinion indeed, it would seem. Other Threads of Note Key Witless: Towards the end of an interesting adventure for Emon Spiza and Wrazer, it's revealed that Uncle Garm Garm once had a memorable Prothean-related encounter... The Versus Game: Dalatrass Linron VS Uncle Garm Garm: who wins? Category:Media & Entertainment Category:Children's Shows